


The Way Dean Likes His Pie

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, Demon!Dean, Double Penetration, Felching, Foreplay, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Bang, I HAVE SO MUCH PORN IN MY BRAIN, J2, Jensen in a Suit, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, More Sex, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Orgies, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Samcest, Sex, Soulless!Sam, Swesson, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wincest - Freeform, alpha brothers jensen and dean have a decision to make, and maybe jensen, bottom!Jared, bottom!John, dean bottoms for dean, dean can't resist himself, dean likes to eat his pie off sam's ass, dean watches the twins, deancest, jared is jensen's slave, jensen and dean take care of their subs, jensen bottoms for dean only, just imagine anything and i can do it provided it meets the pairings standards i have set, lots of dirty disgusting sex, not sure yet - Freeform, omega jared and sam hit their heats at the same time, sam is a cock slut, sam wants his two older brothers, sam wants to join jared and jensen, set sex, stuff might come up later, that's as much as i will put for now, top!Jensen, top!John, top!dean, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Dean loves pie. Do they know how he likes to eat it, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Dean Likes His Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horny young man. This is what happens when I have head space. Ugh. My Life. Feel free to make requests in the comments--I'm very open minded. ;D

"Sammy, I've got pie," Dean sing-songs as he enters the bunker, descending the steps with a ridiculous grin on his face. In the time that it takes him to shuck his shoes and jacket off, Sam has already peeled out of his clothes, positioned himself on all fours in the centre of the living room, and bowed his back to create the perfect arch for Dean to rest his plastic container on, enclosing the delicious treat that never fails to make Sam's mouth water.

Dean gives a low whistle as he takes in the sight, cock hardening in his jeans. It needs release from them immediately, but Dean's not quite ready for that part, as it's time for him to enjoy his desert in the best way a man can. 

"I'm a hungry ass man, baby boy. You know what that means," Dean states, rather than asks, situating himself behind his brother, depositing his meal on top of the dip in Sam's spine, resisting the urge to rub his hands together in triumph.

"Can we please skip the part where you draw this out, and talk about how much I get off on this, and move right to the bit where you start  _eating_ that diabetics wet dream?" Sam huffs from his spot on the floor, praying that Dean just isn't in the mood to tease tonight. Sam wants this more than he's willing to admit, so if Dean can just get to it, he would be most appreciative. 

Biting back a cocky smirk, Dean palms Sam's supple cheeks, massaging the flesh that he never stops thinking about, spreading the resilient globes apart to catch sight of the seasoning that gives Dean his pie the flavour to destroy all other flavours. His breath catches in his throat as the opening flutters, needing to be serviced.

"Don't worry," Dean starts, licking his lips. "I don't have it in me to draw this out."

"Thank God," Sam snaps, sighing in contentment as the first press of the warm delicacy blends into the flesh around his hole, Dean's ravenous tongue immediately getting to work lapping it up, making greedy noises with his mouth, saliva running down Sam thighs, as Dean works his tongue to its maximum ability, giving Sam a feeling of floating. Floating on cloud nine because that's what this does to him. 

"Fuck, you taste so good, Sammy. Could never get enough of this," Dean comments, smearing more of the treat over Sam's entrance, delving in once again to thoroughly swallow down every trace of pie, kissing, licking and sucking on Sam's most intimate spot.

Sam moans from the sensations starting to overwhelm him, back bowing further, guiding his ass on to Dean's face, wishing that Dean's tongue was several inches longer, so they could try pushing the pastry inside of him. 

"God, Dean. When was the last time you ate?" Sam gasps, eyes screwing shut as his nerves ruck up another four hundred notches from the pleasure of Dean's slippery muscle burrowing inside him, the most obscene noises being produced from his big brother, encouraging pre-cum to leak from the slit of Sam's cock, right down to the floor beneath them. 

He's not sure how much he can take of this without falling apart at the seams.

Scoop after scoop of pie is layered over his hungry opening, and Dean eats all of it. When he finishes, Sam has to bite down on his bottom lip in hopes of keeping down the animalistic noise brought on by Dean's skilled tongue penetrating him without preamble, getting as far as humanly possible, strong hands ensnaring his hips, coaxing Sam back until he's sitting on Dean's face.

In this position, Dean eats Sam out like a starving man possessed, and Sam is not ashamed to admit that he came without a hand on his cock. Not even a single touch. All he needs is Dean's unabashed enthusiasm towards licking Sam's hole for all he's worth, coupled with the sounds of pure enjoyment coming from Dean's throat as he enjoys his dessert. 

It's never a bad time for pie. 

 


End file.
